The Lion Guard: Vision
by AlNerdTrueFan
Summary: Hi everyone, my name is Ono, of course you know who I am. Anyway I thought to introduce myself and to let you know slight spoilers ahead. This little one shot is all about me so thought to let you know how you will be reading it. This will be a one shot and yeah more inside, hope you enjoy.


**Authors note: **I am thinking that perhaps tackling Ono's situation and not just Kion's seems appropriate. It is kind of sad losing what one has so perhaps it seems now is the time to touch upon it. So a simple one shot entailing Ono's situation is here and now. Such an underappreciated character and while I am here with the Lion Guard I would be remiss to not handle him as well as Kion and others. Set in season 3.

The Lion Guard: Vision

Flying so high in the sky I can see for miles and miles to come. It is quite a gift to see that far away, to see the roaming landscapes and the wisp of a leaf carried on the wind. My name is Ono and I was, well, still am an invaluable member of the Lion Guard. I have felt privileged to be with my friends doing all I can to keep the Pride Lands safe and by keeping a keen eye on the surroundings.

Suffice to say though…these coming days it is going to be quite an arduous journey. You see…something has happened to my field of vision. See while my eyes were used to see far and wide…now it is becoming a bit blurry at best. It is not something I can openly talk about without getting misty eyed but such is the circle of life, what is once…can disappear and you move on finding a new way to function.

I want to continue to be with my friends in the Lion Guard but with my vision impaired it makes me question things. Right now I am in midflight enjoying what I can. I am hoping to be cured but if that doesn't happen I need to think on a fallback, a way to move on and still have a purpose among my friends who even with Kion questioning his leadership and his roaring ability he does his best to keep his head held high.

Part of me wants to follow that and that is why my tears are shed high above rather than among my friends. I do not wish for their pity right now or their hopefulness. I suppose in short that is entirely up to me. Swallowing past a lump in my throat I finally come to rest in a tree.

Life is funny. One day you are seeing far beyond your own wingspan and the next…it is difficult to make out anything past. Rafiki might tap me on the head and tell me that I have so much to live for and that sight is not everything, and, yeah he is probably right. Much as I have relied on my incredible vision over the years maybe I can function another way.

However the answer is not coming to me right now. So once I know I am rested up I ascend into the sky spreading my wings and doing a few maneuvers fighting the wind. I soar high but not enough to lose my brace. I let out a content sigh as it is just me up here…me alone. I will return to my friends of course as we have a journey ahead of us.

Naturally I will be going as me and Kion look for a cure, his for his scar and mine for my line of sight. There is the off chance I will never have the sight I once had…and…when that does happen I have to take it like the egret I am. There are many out there living with disabilities, learning to operate and if they can do it why can't I?

Honestly I have no idea how long I have been up here. Once again my wings begin to tire and also my eyes are strained. Landing near a body of water I begin to drink up…nothing too much of course or I won't be able to take flight. Tears continue to fall as I choke up knowing that due to this injury I could easily be replaced, but, no…Kion and the others wouldn't, in fact even if that was an option they would get me to stay. Either way I could not see my life without my friends in it.

It is time to turn in…but as I swoop up I take one last look through misty blurry eyes at the sun so far away. While it was not complete blindness it just meant my far away vision was being impaired. I had a great memory so all of my adventures, all the sights I have seen, all the rescues…they have been catalogued away in my memory. My name is Ono and no matter what happens I will remain strong and brave and diligent, my memory and bravery logged away to refer to when needed. Time to get some sleep.

Fin

**Authors note: **I wrote this in first person because I felt any other way would not suffice. I wanted to cover what he must be feeling going through this, the heart of the matter, his eyesight which he has been known to refer to throughout his time with the Lion Guard. A one shot as I saw fit. Hope you have enjoyed and perhaps even get a better appreciation for him.


End file.
